minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
1.12 - The World of Color Update
1.12 (also referred to as the World of Color Update) was a Minecraft '' update, released on June 7, 2017.Dinnerbone on TwitterMinecraft.net Post on 1.12 Additions General * Advancements - The replacement system for achievements that can be customized via JSON files and has a tab-based UI. * Narrator - Reads text in the chat, activated by pressing + . * Recipes for items can be unlocked, allowing a player to craft an item without putting the ingredients in their special combination. * Functions - list of commands found in the save directory. * Menu screen - clicking the copyright text will allow a player to see the credits. Gameplay * Toolbars in Creative - + saves the current hotbar to a list called toolbars; + loads in from the hotbar. Commands * /recipe player ** Unlocks/locks a certain recipe for a player in crafting. * /function ** Runs a function, which is a text file containing commands. * /reload ** Reloads functions and more. * doLimitedCrafting for /gamerule ** If enabled, limits players to only using crafting recipes discovered. * @s selector ** Executes the command from the command's executor. Mobs * Parrot - A flying bird mob found in jungle biomes. * Illusioner - A hostile mob that creates copies, or illusions, of itself. It does not spawn naturally. Blocks * Concrete - A solid-color block, which comes in the 16 different dye colors. * Concrete powder - A block that is affected by gravity and turns into concrete when it touches water. It can also come in the 16 different dye colors. * Glazed terracotta - A block which has 16 different patterns depending on the dye color used to make it. Items * Knowledge Book - currently only obtainable with the command /give @p knowledge_book. ** It contains a list of item IDs that will unlock the specified items' recipes for any player that consumes it. Changes General * Achievements have been removed, and replaced with advancements. * Materials tab merged with the Miscellaneous tab in Creative mode. * Minecraft now uses Java 8, and it is now required to run the game.Dinnerbone on Twitter ** As a result, the splash text "Now Java 6!" has been changed to "Now Java 8!" Gameplay * Creative mode - The "miscellaneous" tab was merged with the "materials" tab which is now on the bottom-left in order to make way for the "toolbars" tab. Mobs * Sheep - Wool colors have been modified to be more vibrant. Blocks * Wool and banners - Colors have been modified to be more vibrant. * Beds - Un-angered zombie pigmen will not stop players from sleeping. ** Beds can now be dyed in the 16 different colors. They will also reduce fall damage upon landing and will bounce a player, a bit less than slime blocks. * Paintings - now they try to take up as much space as possible when placed. * Magma blocks - they now burn indefinitely when lit on fire, similar to Netherrack. * Beacons - beam colors are now darker and they now display their name when hovering over them. * Enchantment tables - Now display their name when hovering over them. * Hardened clay - Now called terracotta. * Note block - New sounds ** Block of gold: bell ** Bone block: xylophone ** Clay block: flute ** Packed ice: chime ** Wool: guitar Items * Maps - Dyeable blocks such as terracotta and banners display their own color Snapshots The following is a list of 1.12 snapshots. Snapshots are the Beta tests of new Minecraft updates, but they are not guaranteed to be stable and may corrupt a player's world. Here are the snapshots as of May 19th, 2017: 17w06a, 17w13a, 17w13b, 17w14a, 17w15a, 17w16a, 17w16b, 17w17a, 17w17b, 17w18a, 17w18b, 1.12-pre1, 1.12-pre2, 1.12-pre3, 1.12-pre4, 1.12-pre5, 1.12-pre6, and 1.12-pre7. Updates since 1.12 1.12.1 Released on August 3, 2017, this version fixed 3 bugs and updated the game credits. 1.12.2 1.12.2 was released on September 18, 2017, and is the first version to have the official name Minecraft: Java Edition. It also fixed 9 bugs. Trivia * Mojang AB staff had already begun work on 1.12 features in December 2016,Jeb on Twitter - December 2016 and they had come up with a theme for the update as well.Jeb on Twitter *A contest was held on Reddit in early 2017, where users could submit pictures of "colourful builds" which could be featured in the next Minecraft trailer.Owen Jones on Reddit, March 2017 Gallery File:WorldOfColor.jpg|''Mojang's'' marketing image for the "World of Color" release. File:1.12.2JavaEdition.png|The menu screen in 1.12.2. References Category:Minecraft Updates Category:1.12